


Fallout Who: The Doctor's Code

by Spasticon1



Series: Fallout Who: Series 1 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout Who, Original Character(s), Part of the Curristan/Arcadia continuity (Simpler name is WIP)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticon1/pseuds/Spasticon1
Summary: Arcadia and Scarlet are shocked to see that the thing that came out of the rift was another Tardis. It was badly damaged and the Time Lord that was in it was Arcadia's mother, Romana. Not only this, Romana has regenerated into her 3rd incarnation. Arcadia was very happy to see her, then her mom learned about her actions, and next she knows, her mom takes the three of them to an underwater UNIT base in the year 2294. Arcadia has to try to save everyone without killing anyone and without anyone dying. Meanwhile, the base has been targeted by an unknown species that lives in the water...





	Fallout Who: The Doctor's Code

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. For anyone who reads this, just to explain, continuity changes resulted in needing a revision. I don't mind, I got stuck anyway. Time to try the story from a new angle. Have fun!

# Prologue

An unknown Tardis was racing through space towards a rift between dimensions. It led to a parallel dimension with an alternate Post-Time War causality. The biggest difference was the nuclear apocalypse or “Great War” on Earth on October 23, 2077 at about 9:45am. This causality was nicknamed “Fallout” by a Time Lord named Curristan, who visited this universe. l The Tardis that was going towards the rift was now occupied by Romana. It was battered, burned, and had substandard severe damage, and making a pained flight noise. Wheeze…Clunk…Wheeze…Clunk…Wheeze...Clunk. It then flew straight into the rift…

  
Earlier…  
  
_We're so close._ Romana thought. She, Curristan, and Gryavin had entered the TARDIS bays without incident, when suddenly staser fire erupted without any warning, and they were forced to take cover. Romana wasn't fast enough and she screamed in pain as she Looked down to see a smoking hole in her abdomen. She turned to see an angry look in Curristan's eys and he rushed off. When he returned, Romana saw that her body was glowing with regeneration energy. She was lifted and carried into a Type 65 Tardis.  
  
"I will be fine." She told her friend. "It's time that I begin anew. Leave and flee yourself. Set the TARDIS to make a timed dematerialisation and then run."  
  
Curristan nodded, and Romana felt him kiss her on her forehead. She then saw him quickly move around the console, setting a twenty minute delay on dematerialisation. As he reached the door her friend looked back at her  
  
"Goodbye Romana and hope we meet again soon." She heard Curristan say.  
  
Romana using the last of her strength nodded and watched Curristan leave, the doors closing behind him. She stood up and her hands glowed brightly and she used the telepathic circuits to tell the Tardis to go into the rift. _Arcadia, I'm coming for you my child._ She thought. Her last thoughts before a massive explosion of regeneration energy. _Thanks for this new beginning Curristan. Till we meet again my friend._ She then backed away from the console and a massive Burst of regeneration energy poured out of her.

There was a sound as the Tardis dematerialized. The Type 65 Tardis flew away from Gallifrey, heading towards to the rift. The regenerative process caused damage as the console sparked and explosions could be heard. Then the process finished and Romana passed out.  
When Romana woke up, the control room was on fire battered, burned, and had substandard severe damage. The cloister bell was going off. Plus the lighting wasn’t working. _Great. That’s just what I needed._ Romana thought sarcastically. She got up. _At least I’m away from the Time War._ Her Tardis was currently spiraling out of control towards the nearest inhabited planet. _Everything feels different._ She noted. She looked at her reflection in the wall monitor. She had long, shoulder length, pure black hair; dark brown eyes; clear ebony skin, small, rounded eyes; deep laugh lines; a wide nose; small, sharp lips; thin, trimmed brows; pointed chin; and a heart shaped face.

The room shook and she nearly fell. She went to the console and tried to check the Navcom, but that wasn’t responding. She was able to use the scanner though. _At least something works._ Romana thought sarcastically There wasn’t many functional controls on the console at this point. Most of them didn’t work because of the explosion. She used the scanner and was in for a surprise. A Type 51 Mark X Tardis was there. She knew what that means. She knew that Tardis very well. She had Curristan go to the planet where that Tardis was being worked on. That Tardis belonged to her daughter, Arcadiatrulunaria. _She’s alive._ Romana thought to herself, with a smile. _My little girl’s alive._

Romana was always fond of her daughter. After seeing what human children were like, she gave Arcadia a similar childhood. Arcadia had an innocence that she wanted to protect. So she didn’t let them take her daughter to the Academy until she turned 16. Romana had also been protective of Arcadia. It’s why she never told the Doctor about her. He would’ve been a bad influence. It’s also why when Arcadia learned about her father, she didn’t let her contact him. Although when The Doctor went to Karn, she lied to Arcadia about it. She didn’t want to ruin what Arcadia believed about her dad.

She was able to set a course for Arcadia’s Tardis and managed to do a rough landing. She stepped outside to see three people and a new version of K9. One was a very tall woman in semi-formal/casual clothing who was messing with a fidget cube. The second person was a woman in a modified jumpsuit of some sort with goggles on her forehead, and some other stuff that made Romana guess that she was a mechanic. The third was a couple of inches shorter than the mechanic. She had bronzish tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and ginger hair. She was wearing a grey, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, green socks and shoes that were meant for plenty of running and some sort of portable computer on her left arm. She looked shocked to see Romana.

“Hello my child.” Romana said to her.

“M...M...Mom!?!?” Arcadia said.

 

Valeyard

I was on my way back to the Tardis. As it turns out the Amusement park is abandoned because of legal reasons. I didn’t stick around much after Romana showed up. I just introduced myself, talked to her for a bit, and then ran off, after I said goodbye to Arcadia. She was nice, and kind...to an extent. She didn’t know much of anything about her dad. I wasn’t going to intrude on that. I thought back to what just happened…

 _It was quiet. Nobody moved or spoke._ Romama. _I thought to myself._ A close friend of the Doctor, and Arcadia’s mother. This is going to please Arcadia to no end. _I thought to myself. I had a warm feeling towards her._ How do I feel about Arcadia? _I asked myself. I was confused by this warm feeling. I wasn’t sure what was causing it._ It’s because I have the Doctor’s memories. _I realized. I had his knowledge and memories, so in a way, the Doctor’s a part of me._ So what is she to me? I care about her, but not in some parental way. Who do I talk to about this? _Shaking my head, I walk up to Romana._

_“Hello Romana.” I greeted her. “_

_“Hello.” She said to me. “Who are you? Your clearly a Time Lord, but there’s something...different about you.”_

_“I’m called the Valeyard.” I said, nervous._

_Romana blinked, surprised. “Most Time Lords would have a more unfriendly response towards that name, but there’s something...different about you. Could you please show me your memories?” She asked me._

_“Sure.” I replied, wary. Our forheads touched, and her hands touched my head, and I our minds touched, and I showed her everything about me. When I finished. We separated._

_“Oh my.” Romana said, shocked. “I’m so sorry. Nobody deserves what was forced upon you.”_

_I was suppressed by her honesty and pity. “Um..thanks?” I said, unsure what to think about this. “I’m…um…going to go back to my Tardis.”_

_“Okay.” Romana said to me. Then leaning in, she whispered in my ear; “I’ll call you later Valeyard. Thanks for showing me that. Especially the part about my daughter. I’ll have to talk to Arcadia’s friend later over their to see what she can tell me. I know your confused, but you just need to figure out who you are. Then everything will make sense.”_

_Grateful for her kind words, l leaned over to her ear. “Thank you for your kind words Romana.” I whispered to her. “They help a lot. I have a gift for you.”_

_“What is it?” She asks me._

_“The Doctor’s name.” I tell her. “But you must promise to never tell anyone. Not even Arcadia.”_

_“Of course.” Romana says. “But why can’t I tell Arcadia?”_

_“It’s not your place to tell her.” I explain. “It’s to early in her timeline. She will learn this on the darkest day, when the entire universe watches the death of it’s greatest protector, and time itself weeps, in sorrow. On that day, she’ll make a vow in his name, and with his last breath, he revels his name to his daughter.”_

_“Okay.” She quietly says. “I give you my word that I’ll guard that knowledge with my life.”_

_I nodded. With her promise said, I told Romana the Doctor’s name. There was a small gasp from her after I told her. “Goodbye Romana.” I whispered to her._

...After that I said goodbye to Arcadia. I found my Tardis and got inside.

“Okay, **why?** ” I asked her. “I know you did this on purpose!”

There was beeping and the time rotor flashed. As the Tardis was talking.

“So you knew that Romana was coming, and that I’d meet Arcadia, so you decided to make sure that they’d meet?” I said.

There way a happy beep of confirmation.

“Okay then.” I stated. I messed with the controls and then the console glowed and changed from having 4 sides to six.“There. That potential issue is fixed. How did I not noticed that before?”

The Tardis made a few beeps in response.

I sighed.“I’m not even going to respond to that since you’d end up winning that argument.” I said. Let’s go. It’s time for me to figure myself out.” I set a random flight course, and pulled a lever, and the Tardis took off, entering the Time Vortex...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for anyone who asks, that beginging part for Romana II is a modified version of a part of chapter 15 of Curristan: Origins. AdamH312 and I are friends, and we talk about stuff. That was an idea I bounced with him and he liked it, so I added it. We're building our little cannon and are having fun doing it. :)


End file.
